Enmascarada
by AngelCaido20
Summary: Hermione sigue los pasos de una misteriosa ladrona para salvar la vida de un compañero. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Conseguirá atraparla?. HG/FD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos/as os traigo una nueva historia. Tenía pensado acabar primero la otra antes de subir una nueva, pero cuando algo nuevo se me mete en la cabeza no puedo concentrarme hasta que lo**_** "materializo". **_

**Cositas sobre la nueva historia…, pase lo que pase y leáis lo que leáis se trata de una historia Fleurmione lo prometo. Aquí Fleur no es un Veela o no tengo pensado que lo sea. De todos modos ya os iré informando poco a poco, esto es solo un aperitivo.**

**Espero que os guste y como siempre Harry Potter y los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo I<em>: Persecuciones, Huidas y Planes

Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, caminaba despacio, agazapada como un animal salvaje entre las sombras. Solo el silbar del aire entre los árboles era perceptible en aquel recóndito lugar, también era consciente del sonido de su respiración errática y del latir frenético de su corazón, podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba cerca.

Era una noche cerrada y se encontraba sola en aquel infernal bosque, su buena condición física y perspicacia la hacían más rápida que sus compañeros, por lo que ahora mismo su éxito dependía simplemente de la rapidez de sus reflejos.

"_¡Ahí está!"_ pensó al distinguir un movimiento entre los árboles.

Corrió tanto como pudo, sus piernas y pulmones ardían, parecían estar a punto de desintegrarse mientras continuaba con la persecución – _No te me vas a escapar esta vez…-_murmuró apurando sus últimas energía.

Su presa se movía veloz entre los obstáculos, trataba de hacerle perder el rastro beneficiándose de la oscuridad de la noche y el camuflaje que esta le proporcionaba.

_-¡Mierda!-_ tenía que apretar más el paso o la perdería. Aprovechando la torpeza de su presa quien parecía haber perdido un poco el equilibrio en su intento de huida. Conjuró un hechizo.

– ¡_Sectum!_-

Alcanzó su objetivo aunque solo consiguió rozarla. Un corte acompañado de unas gotas de sangre apareció en el hombro de su oponente, aquellos ojos azules la miraron con odio y rabia, la misma que ella le profesó.

Ambas volvieron a la carrera. Podía sentir sus oídos embotados por la concentración y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de parar, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Apenas podía recodar las veces que había estado a punto de atraparla, pero esta vez lo conseguiría.

Se vio obligada a acelerar el paso "_¿De dónde conseguía sacar tanta fuerza y resistencia?"_.

Volvió a conjurar otro hechizo – _Reducto_- .Falló, estaba demasiado lejos.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Comenzó a lanzar una serie de hechizos a pesar de la lejanía, con ello pretendía acorralar a su presa instándola a modificar su trayectoria.

Y así lo hizo. Llegaron al borde de un acantilado, aquella mujer estaba en desventaja y sin escapatoria.

_- Se acabó…-_ Dijo Hermione con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. – _Será mejor que te entregues por propia voluntad- _

El brillo de la luna parecía perderse en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, no obstante de poco servía puesto que aquella mujer mantenía su rostro oculto tras una máscara, tan solo podía percibir el brillo de sus profundos ojos azules. Hermione soñaba todas las noches con esos ojos que parecían burlarse de ella y de sus fallidos intentos por atraparla.

_- Quítate la máscara_- Hermione ordenó, pero no obtuvo la respuesta esperada.

Volvió a ordenar apuntándola con la varita_- Quítatela...-_

Aquella mujer hecho la vista atrás hacia el precipicio.

"_No será capaz, no es tan estúpida como para acabar con su vida de aquella manera" _pensó, pues bien sabía que había una caída libre de más de 100 metros antes de llegar al agua donde a unos escasos 40 metros de profundidad se encontraba una angosta masa de rocas puntiagudas esperándola, y por si fuera poco el fuerte oleaje no ayudaba a mejorar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir.

La dueña de esos ojos zafiro volvió a mirarla. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, donde Hermione continuaba apuntándola con la varita expectante ante cualquier posible movimiento.

Bajo su atenta mirada aquella mujer se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria hasta llegar al filo del acantilado donde se precipitó al vacío.

_- Noooo_- Gritó la castaña corriendo hacia el borde del acantilado.

Vio como aquel cuerpo impactaba contra las olas que se alzaban con fuerza hasta chocar contra la pared rocosa provocando una extensa capa de espuma.

_- ¡Maldita sea!_- Observó durante un tiempo el movimiento de la marea, pocos segundos después oyó un ruido procedente del bosque.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus compañeros la encontraron.

_- ¿Hermione estas bien?-_ preguntó Harry mientras la abrazaba - _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha dónde ha ido?_- Ambos se encontraban cerca del borde del acantilado.

_- Se-se ha precipitado_…- Dijo Hermione sintiéndose abatida.

_- ¿Se ha suicidado?- _Harry estaba sorprendido por la acción, la persona tras la que iban no respondía al perfil del tipo de criminal que se suicidaba ante una situación complicada.

_- ¡MALDITA SEA!- _Hermione se desesperó- ¡_Estábamos tan cerca Harry…ya casi la tenía! ¡Joder!-_

_- Tranquila amiga…no te preocupes…encontraremos una solución- _Harry intentó contener su furia sosteniéndola entre sus brazos pero ésta no se dejó, sentía tanto coraje por como había perdido a la única persona que podía indicarle el paradero de Viktor.

Ron apareció segundos después- ¡_Joder ese maldito bosque está lleno de araña!_- se sacudió los hombros mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a ambos.

_- ¿Dónde está la bandida enmascarada? ¿Se volvió a esfumar?-_ preguntó el pelirrojo mirando expectante a ambos muchachos.

_- Si no fueras tan lento corriendo como pensando ahora mismo la habríamos atrapado-_ Hermione arremetió contra el Weasley.

_- Ey, tranquila, es a mi ha quien ha tirado de la escoba._ _Además esa dichosa gata siempre consigue escabullirse_, _honestamente 'Mione creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar por otros lados, todo el departamento de Aurores sabe de nuestro fracaso tras esta ladrona de guante blanco, es más lo sabe todo el ministerio. Rufus Scrimgeour nos tiene en el ojo de mira, ¡harás que nos despidan a todos!_- Ron trataba de defenderse pues ya comenzaba a casarse de las persecuciones por todo reino unido y otros continentes durante el último mes.

_- Bien… no te preocupes…ya no tendremos que ir más tras ella, se acaba de suicidar- _Espetó Hermione mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el fondo del acantilado.

_- ¿De verdad…?_- Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido- _Tanto esfuerzo para nada...-_ murmuró para sí mismo.

En ese momento Hermione vio como un cuerpo inerte flotaba en la superficie del mar.

_- ¡Ahí está Harry!, Tenemos que bajar_- Hermione le hizo señales en dirección al mar. Ambos muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar que apuntaba su amiga quedando sorprendidos al ver que el cuerpo comenzaba a moverse intentando luchar contra el oleaje.

_- ¡Joder, está viva! ¡Rápido!_- Dijo Hermione al ver aquella mujer tratar de alejarse. Estuvo a punto de precipitarse si no llega a ser por los brazos de su compañero que la sujetaron con fuerza- _¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¿A caso quieres morir? Ni sueñes con que vas a correr con la misma suerte_-

_- Suélteme Harry se va a escapar.._.- Hermione trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

_- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso dejar que acabes con tu vida de esta forma_- Harry la sujetó con fuerza y la arrastró lo más lejos posible en contra de su voluntad. Cuando volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque depositó a su amiga en el suelo.

_- Eres un estúpido, se ha vuelto a escapar, la hemos vuelto a perder, ya no tenemos más rastros que seguir_- la ira de Hermione era monumental y amenazaba con caer sobre el pobre Harry quien intentaba defenderse de sus agresiones verbales. En ese momento.

Ron los interrumpió._- Yo no estaría tan seguro…_- Dijo el Weasley ganándose la atención de ambos muchachos. El pelirrojo dirigió la mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón desde donde sacó una varita mágica.

_- No es gran cosa… pero…ya tenemos algo por dónde empezar_-Añadió.

Harry lo miró con una amplia sonrisa- ¡_Buen trabajo Ron!_- la castaña tomó la varita para analizarla más detenidamente, otra oportunidad se abría paso ante sus ojos.

Con aquella varita en su mano derecha desapareció de allí sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Dejando a ambos muchachos agotados y preocupados por ella.

Hermione apareció en su departamento. Rápidamente se despojó de cada pendra maloliente haciéndola impactar contra el suelo de madera antes de meterse en la ducha. Necesitando calmar sus nervios.

"_Otra vez, otra vez…"_ Un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios mientras las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre su cuerpo.

Llevaba un mes detrás de esa mujer, justo desde la desaparición de Viktor, su paciencia y la fe de encontrar al muchacho menguaban con el paso del tiempo.

Viktor era su compañero de patrulla desde hacía un año y en los últimos meses se habían hecho íntimos, quizás demasiado…

Él estaba casado y ella jamás hubiese imaginado convertirse en su amante, pero a veces las circunstancias te llevan a tomar decisiones erróneas. Hermione no se sentía bien siendo la otra, ella era una mujer de principios y una defensora de la Ley y la justicia. Antes de su desaparición había hablado con él, habían decidido poner fin a esa "relación inadecuada" antes de que todo el mundo se enterase. Pero justo esa noche, su última noche juntos, la castaña recibió un chivatazo para capturar a una bruja que llevaba meses en busca y captura.

El chivatazo no resultó ser más que una trampa para acabar con ambos Aurores. Hermione consiguió salir medianamente ilesa, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero, lo último que recordaba era ver a aquella mujer de ojos azules llevándoselo.

La castaña se culpaba por haberlo obligado a acompañarla, debería haberlo dejado volver a casa con su esposa, quien ahora sufría su pérdida. _"¿A caso no le había hecho ya suficiente mal a aquella mujer?"_

Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas siendo arrastradas junto con el agua que se precipitaba por el desagüe….

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Fleur estaba tendido sobre la orilla. Una grave tos buscaba eliminar todo el agua que había ingerido y sustituirlo por el necesario oxigeno que escaseaba en sus pulmones. Se quitó la máscara para mejorar la entrada del aire que tanto necesitaba.<p>

"_Merde_, _Por los pelos" _pensó_. _Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse._"Esa maldita Aurora me va a matar un día de estos". _La rubia era consciente del golpe de suerte que había tenido, aquella caída prometía acabar con su vida, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarse atrapar y que la llevaran a la prisión de Azkaban, antes prefería la muerte que permanecer un simple minuto en aquel horrible y tortuoso lugar.

Muchas habían sido las ocasiones en las que había estado al borde de entrar en aquel sitio, pero siempre conseguía escabullirse aunque aquello significase poner en peligro su propia vida o la de cualquiera.

Fleur se puso de pie, su cuerpo se tambaleo al principio, pero consiguió medianamente mantener el equilibrio. Aprovechando la discreción que le proporcionaba la oscuridad de la noche se dirigió al único lugar seguro que conocía.

Frente a las puertas de aquel lúgubre lugar y cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca dijo -_Fur Den umbraculum offer me (guarida del ladrón ofréceme cobijo)_- Dos bastas puertas de madera se abrieron ante ella permitiéndole el paso. Cuando entró las puertas se cerraron a cal y canto con un estruendoso ruido. Por fin se sentía segura.

Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el salón desde donde una tenue luz indicaba la presencia de otra persona.

Allí, tumbada frente a la chimenea, con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y "el profeta" en la otra se encontraba su compañera.

_- Sales en los periódicos querida, cada día eres más famosa_- Dijo aquella mujer antes de fijarse en ella.

_- No me digas, Pansy…-_ Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se dejaba caer a un lado del sofá.

Cuando la ojiverde la vio dijo- _¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? ¿De dónde vienes con esas pintas?_-

Fleur era consciente de que su aspecto en estos momentos debía de ser horrible, pero estaba tan cansada y sabia que había tenido tanta suerte de salir viva de allí que no se molesto en preocuparse por ello. – _Me he encontrado con mi club de fans…-_ dijo sarcásticamente mientras le arrebataba la copa de la mano y daba un sorbo que le provocó una tos horrible.

_- ¿Otra vez? Esos malditos Aurores…no podemos seguir así, cada día están más cerca, acabaran por atraparnos-_ Dijo Pansy mientras depositaba el periódico sobre la mesa de cristal.

_- Querrás decir que acabaran por atraparme. Soy yo la que se expone y la que ha estado a punto de morir esta noche-_ aclaró Fleur.

_- Estamos en esto juntas, si te atrapan a ti no tardaran mucho en dar conmigo, las dos estamos jodidas-_ Pansy se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

_- Es…esa Granger. Nunca deberías haber aceptado ese encargo, yo solo robo cosas, no personas y menos un Auror, ¿en que estabas pensando?-_ Fleur arremetió contra la morena.

_- Personas o cosas… ¿qué más da?, esa Aurora iba detrás nuestra también, se suponía que debíamos atraparlos a los dos y entregarlos, era un negocio perfecto, cobraríamos una buena cantidad de galeones y nos los quitaríamos de en medio_- La ojiverde trató de defenderse.

_- Sí, perfecto, ahora están más encima nuestra que nunca, es cuestión de tiempo que den con nosotras_- La voz de Fleur sonaba bastante preocupada.

Pansy se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla_- No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada malo nos pase. Solo tenemos que acabar con esa Granger…-_

- ¿_Estás loca? ¿A caso quieres que todo el ministerio se nos eche encima? Además ni sueñes con que será tan fácil, nadie puede con ella-_ Fleur se apartó de su lado.

_- Tranquila, confía en mí- _Su voz sonaba extrañamente relajada_ - Nadie habrá sido capaz de acabar con ella, pero tampoco nadie ha sido capaz de acabar contigo, además haremos las cosas bien, sin levantar sospechas_- Pansy parecía estar tramando algo.

_- Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué tienes pensado?-_ La curiosidad de Fleur siempre acababa metiéndola en algún lio, pero era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, además esa Granger le debía una pensó mientras se rozaba el hombro.

Pansy se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

_- Vas a infiltrarte en el Ministerio de Magia_- Le dijo y Fleur volvió a ponerse de pie.

_- Estás loca, completamente loca, no pienso hacer algo así, sería un suicidio_-

La morena tiró de su brazo y la volvió a sentar en el sofá _– Escúchame bien Fleur, es nuestra única oportunidad, estamos con el agua al cuello. Lo tengo todo estudiado, y no hay nada que pueda salir mal_- trató de convencerla.

_- Pero es una locura…- _

Pansy tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos fijamente_- Confía en mí como yo confío en ti_- Los ojos de Pansy transmitían seguridad, esa condenada mujer la había metido en algunos líos pero también la había sacado de otros y nunca la dejaba en la estacada cuando más la necesitaba.

_- Está bien…te escucho…_- terminó diciendo la rubia y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la otra mujer.

_- Bien, como te iba diciendo te vas a infiltrar en el Ministerio de Magia, justo en el departamento de Aurores, vas a ser el nuevo compañero de Granger así podremos tenerla controlada_-

_- ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer eso? espera un momento ¿has dicho compañero_?- La rubia trataba de asimilar toda la información.

Pansy se puso de pie y cogió una carpeta que había en una de las estanterías del salón, se acercó a ella y se la entregó- _A partir de ahora serás Pierre Le Brun, Auror transferido desde Francia para colaborar con el Ministerio Inglés ante la ola de crímenes que se están cometiendo en el país_-

_- No puedes estar hablando enserio…_ – Fleur no podía creer aquellas palabras.

_- Por supuesto que sí- _contestó la morena sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

_- ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has sacado esto?_ – había una cantidad de información que estaba claro que debía ser confidencial.

_- Tengo mis contactos… Pierre aterrizó en nuestra ciudad hace unas horas para desempeñar esa labor y ya me he encargado de él…- _Sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia.

El rostro de Fleur se tornó serio- _¿lo-lo has matado?-_ la voz le tembló.

_- Por supuesto que no. Le he borrado la memoria, y he tomado unas cuantas cosas prestadas que estoy segura que no le importarán…-_ Pansy sacó una bolsa repleta de pelos.

_- ¿Para qué son esos pelos?_- Preguntó Fleur y ella se echo a reír.

_- Está claro…para la poción mulijugos ¿cómo piensas sino suplantar su identidad_?- dijo tratando de sonar evidente

_- No pienso convertirme en un hombre… vas lista si piensas que me voy a transformar en él. ¿y por qué él? ¿podrías haber elegido a una mujer?-_ Fleur le reprochó y la moreno soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

_- Fleur aterriza, esto es serio, no estoy para tus remilgos, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad-_ Pansy sonó clara y concisa.

_- Joder… ¿ y que se supone que tengo que hacer una vez que sea ese tal Pierre?_- Fleur preguntó sin terminar de estar convencida.

Pansy abrió su bolso y sacó un bote transparente que contenía un liquido azul brillante- _Esto es esencia de Mantícora recién extraída de su aguijón, es mortalmente venenosa y no deja rastro alguno, solo tienes que hacer que entre en su organismo y la muerte será instantánea apenas sentirá nada_- La voz de la ojiverde era fría, puso en su mano aquel pequeño recipiente- _Solo serán necesarias un par de gotas, ahí tienes suficiente para varios intentos en caso de que las cosas no fuesen bien_- Fleur la miró a los ojos buscando algún atisbo de dudas en sus palabras _" de verdad me estaba pidiendo que la mate_", ella pareció entender sus dudas – _Fleur, de ello depende nuestra supervivencia ¿Qué crees que va a hacer con nosotras cuando nos atrape? No podemos mostrar debilidad ahora_-

Aquellas palabras tenían sentido para la rubia, esa mujer llevaba más de un mes haciéndole la vida imposible y en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de atraparla, sabia cual sería su destino si terminaba consiguiéndolo y sintió la sangre helársele con solo imaginarlo. Apretó el pequeño frasco entre sus manos- _Tienes razón lo haré-_

La ojiverde esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y plantaba un beso en sus labios, la rubia trató de profundizar el beso pero la morena se echó hacia atrás – _Fluer, apestas, deberías darte una ducha antes de…-_ sus ojos verdes brillaron al pensar en lo que tenía planeado hacer con la rubia.

_- Sí, tienes razón ¿porque no me acompañas?_- la sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y la levanto del sofá.

_- Merlín… ¿Tan poco paciencia tienes_?- dijo mientras la acompañaba.

_- Oh…será mejor que aproveches bien el tiempo, pues a partir de ahora no vas a poder disfrutar de este cuerpo tanto como te gustaría_- la idea de adoptar la apariencia de un hombre no le terminaba de convencer.

Pansy rió ante su comentario_- Bueno, Pierre es bastante guapo, además tiene tus ojos, seguro que podremos hacer algo…-_ dijo buscando burlarse de la rubia, quien puso una mueca de asco ante la simple idea.

_- Puag…acabas de bajarme la libido por completo, prefiero ducharme sola_- Dijo Fleur mientras se contoneaba camino a la ducha.

La ojiverde se echó a reír desde el otro lado de la puerta- _Eres una heterofobica Fleur, ¿lo sabías?_-

Mientras la rubia se desvestía arrugó la nariz ante sus palabras _-¿heterofobica? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?_-

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Pansy – _De un libro muggle, significa que tienes fobia a las parejas heterosexuales o sea a las parejas formadas por un hombre y una mujer_-

Fleur se echó a reír- _Te había entendido. Además ¿desde cuándo lees cosas muggles?,__Creía que tú les tenias fobia a ellos_- Abrió el grifo de la ducha y ya no volvió a escuchar la voz de su compañera, así que se concentró en eliminar toda la suciedad que había en su cuerpo mientras pensaba en la nueva misión que tenia encomendada.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilá, hasta aquí por hoy, ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Tengo pensada ya varias cosillas para esta historia prácticamente lo tengo todo pensado incluso el final, cosa que otras veces no hago. <strong>

**Bueno como sea…espero que os haya gustado o entretenido y en virtud de las reacciones que vea pues le iré dando más o menos prioridad. Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, se que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar (con respecto a mi tónica común) he estado de exámenes y claro yo siendo una chica tan **_**apañada**_** en mis estudios pues es normal que me haya desaparecido para dedicarle el tiempo necesario, pero bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo y les traigo otro capítulo de esta nueva historia**.

**Sexy-Tomboy**: _Veo que te has cambiado el nombre pero aun así te tengo fichada jejeje, me alegra ver que sigues esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado, te mando un saludo._

**Loriel:**_ Gracias, aquí tienes otro capítulo, saludos._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo II:<em> Cambios

Fleur caminaba inquieta con los brazos cruzados, el ruido que generaban sus tacones al impactar de manera rítmica contra el suelo de madera podía oírse en toda la habitación haciendo que su nerviosismo cobrara fuerza y visibilidad con cada paso.

_-¿Cuánto le queda?_- preguntó a su compañera quien yacía en el suelo removiendo un burbujeante caldero con extrema delicadeza.

_- Solo un ratito _- contestó Pansy rodando los ojos ante la exagerada impaciencia que había estado demostrando la rubia durante todo el proceso.

- _Eso has dicho los últimos cinco ratitos. ¿Cuántos ratitos más le queda?-_ La rubia continuaba impacientándose, con cada segundo podía sentir como los nervios la carcomía por dentro.

Pansy giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos de manera amenazadora- _La poción multijugos requiere "paciencia", ese es su único secreto. Por preguntar más no se va a hacer antes-_ Añadió la morena quien estaba rozando los límites de su propia paciencia.

Fleur continuó caminando y resoplando a su alrededor sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_- ¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar?_-Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con inquietud.

_- Por supuesto que va a funcionar ¿Por qué clase de bruja mala del oeste me tomas?. Sabes que soy la reina de las pociones_- Contestó la morena mostrándose ofendida y altiva al mismo tiempo.

_- Ya, pero quiero saber si estas cien por cien segura de lo que haces. No es como si estuvieses haciendo un maldito filtro de amor, además soy yo la que la va a tomar-. _Pansy bufó ante las palabras de la rubia quien se mostraba más exaltada de lo normal.

_- ¿Cuántas veces has elaborado esta poción?-_ Preguntó Fleur con curiosidad.

La ojiverde la miró sintiéndose herida ante semejante pregunta- _Un montón de veces_- su respuesta fue tajante.

_-¿Cuántas?-_ insistió Fleur mientras jugueteaba con uno de los bordes de su propia camisa.

La morena puso el dedo índice en su barbilla de manera reflexiva_-Déjame pensar…unas…nikfkv_- contestó.

Fleur frunció el ceño confundida al no haber entendido su respuesta_-¿Cuántas has dicho_?- Pansy volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y finalmente contestó- _Ninguna ¿Vale? Es la primera vez que la hago, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, no es tan complicado. Además ya esta lista_- dijo mientras cogía un tubo de ensayo y lo rellenaba con la poción para entregárselo a su compañera.

_- Oh, ni lo sueñes, no pienso beberme eso, no voy a ser tu conejillo de india- _Fleur levantó las manos en señal defensiva y se alejó de ella unos centímetros como si entre sus manos portase algún tipo de arma peligrosa.

_- Oh venga Fleur, está bien hecha, he seguido todos los pasos del libro detalladamente, no tienes porque temer- _Volvió a ofrecerle el botecito con la burbujeante poción.

_- Ah-ah, ni lo sueñes no pienso dejar que pongas en peligro mi esplendido físico- _Dijo señalándose a sí misma.

La morena bufó- _Vaya, ahora resulta que la afamada ladrona enmascarada no es más que una vulgar cobarde_- Pansy se burló de ella.

La rubia enarcó una ceja ante su comentario- _Ni creas que me vas a convencer con un truco tan simple_-

Pansy agitó los brazos como si fuese una gallina- _Co-co-cobarde_- Cacareó buscando provocarla- _En vez de salir con una máscara deberías salir con un traje de gallina_-emitió una sonora carcajada buscando tocar su punto débil.

"_Maldita sabandija_" pensó la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño y agarraba el frasco para ingerir su contenido de un trago _-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quien es la gallina, estúpida?-_ Dijo depositando con fuerzas el bote sobre la mesa. El sabor le resultó simplemente nauseabundo aunque no se quejó.

La ojiverde mostró una media sonrisa- _Eres tan predecible…_-

- _Rézale a Merlín que esto funcione, porque si no pienso hacerte beber todo el caldero_- dijo dramáticamente la rubia mirándose en el espejo que había en la habitación.

Resopló al ver que no se producía ningún cambio físico.

- _Debes haber hecho algo mal, esto no funciona_- observaba detenidamente su reflejo desde diferentes ángulos en busca de algún cambio o inicio del mismo.

Pansy arrugó la nariz- _Está todo bien. Quizás solo tarde un poco…_-. La rubia se giró para verla- _¿Qué pone en el libro sobre sus efectos?_-

La morena miró al suelo y comenzó a silbar- _Pues…esa parte…no la leí…-_

_- ¡Oh maldita bruja, aprendiz de mago! ¿a caso quieres envenenarme?_- se acercó amenazadoramente a la bruja menor.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a la morena para aprenderla contra ella, comenzó a sentir los primeros cambios en su cuerpo. Su torso se estiró, y sus manos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes ante sus ojos. Su pelo se hizo unos tonos más oscuro y corto...

_- Oh Merlín, funciona…_- dijo Pansy posicionando las manos en su boca al ver a la rubia cambiar.

– _Joder…deberían darme el premio nobel de magia_- No podía dejar de observa los cambios producidos en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Fleur en seguida se giró en busca del espejo olvidando la idea principal de emprender su furia contra la morena, para examinar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermoso cuerpo.

"_Joder, Joder, Joder" _pensó al verse en el espejo_. _Algunos de los botones de su camisa estallaron por la presión generada ante al cambio físico y sus piernas comenzaron a tambalearse sobre los tacones que encerraban aquellos enormes pies.

Con cuidado y sin quitar la mirada del espejo colocó su mano derecha sobre su entrepierna. Soltó un grito de asombro al palpar la nueva extensión de su cuerpo, y se giró para quedar frente a la morena. _– Pansy…soy un hombre...-_ hizo gestos señalando su cuerpo.

La morena la miraba asombrada- _Oh Merlín….ahora sé lo que sintió Víctor Frankestein cuando creó a su criatura…_- comenzó a caminar alrededor de Fleur evaluando con atención su nuevo aspecto- _Honestamente…no creí que saldría tan bien a la primera…no es una poción tan sencilla como traté de hacerte creer- _Pansy tenía una cara de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro…

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba con paso firme hacia una de las cabinas telefónicas en desuso que se encontraban en las calles de Londres, antes de entrar miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor y posteriormente ingresó en el pequeño habitáculo que la trasladó a la planta principal del Ministerio.<p>

Una vez allí continuó su camino tal y como hacía todos los días, con semblante serio y esquivando al resto de trabajadores rumbo al ascensor principal. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en él, oyó la voz de su amigo.

_- Hermione espera…-_ Dijo Harry mientras se acerca rápidamente a ella chocando con algunos compañeros en el intento. El muchacho la observó detenidamente cerciorándose de las bolsas que se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Ambos entraron en el ascensor y se agarraron a la barra metálica que se encontraba en el techo del mismo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar- _¿Cómo te encuentras?- _sus ojos la seguían examinando con preocupación.

Su amiga esbozó una mueca que trataba de asemejarse a una sonrisa. Harry hizo un intentó por recordar la última vez que vio sonreír a Hermione, desde la desaparición de Viktor se había convertido en un ser apagado y autómata. El sabía que el trabajo de Auror no era algo fácil, pues diariamente se exponían a situaciones violentas y peligrosas, pero el carácter y el estado de ánimo de su amiga nada tenía que ver con su oficio, en su interior sabía que la castaña se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, sus esfuerzos por encontrar a su compañero habían resultado en vano y con el paso de los días la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida iban menguando.

_- Harry…siento mucho lo que pasó anoche…-_ sus palabras interrumpieron las divagaciones del moreno.

_- No te preocupes…continuaremos trabajando en su búsqueda_- Intentó animar a la joven bruja pero incluso a el mismo le costaba creer en sus propias palabras.

- _SEGUNDA PLANTA, DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA_- El ascensor indicó el nivel y departamento en el que se encontraban mientras sus puertas se abrían dejando el camino libre a ambos Aurores.

Envueltos en una charla banal se vieron interrumpidos por una voz autoritaria- _Señorita Granger, a mi despacho_- Rufus Scrimgeour se encontraba al final del pasillo esperándola. La castaña le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que continuara su camino sin ella, mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia el despacho de Scrimgeour.

Una vez dentro el señor Scrimgeour tomó asiento instando a la castaña a que hiciera lo mismo, ésta se negó con un leve gesto, pues tenía prisa por resolver unos asuntos pendientes y ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes.

El caballero de melena cobriza no tardó mucho tiempo en tomar la palabra- _Señorita Granger, he recibido esta mañana el informe del señor Weasley sobre los hechos acontecidos la pasada noche- _Rufus miró a Hermione mientras depositaba sobre la mesa el informe antes de continuar hablando_- En vista de sus fallidos intentos durante el último mes por encontrar al señor Lewis me veo en la obligación de suspender la búsqueda- _Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no podía estar hablando en serio_- Temporalmente- _añadió Rufus.

_- Usted no puede estar hablando en serio, ¿suspender la búsqueda?, estamos hablando de una persona, es más, estamos hablando de un maldito Auror, es un compañero, alguien que ha servido a este ministerio no podemos abandonar la busque no ahora-_ La voz de Hermione se elevó unos tonos por encima de lo normal.

El señor Scrimgeour aspiró una considerable cantidad de aire tratando de mantener la calma- _Señorita Granger no podemos seguir desplegando esta cantidad de efectivos y esfuerzos por encontrar al señor Lewis, estamos sufriendo un elevado incremento en el índice de criminalidad dentro de la comunidad mágica de Londres, necesitamos pararlo cuanto antes, esto solo nos retrasa y pone en peligro y en entredicho la capacidad y seguridad del ministerio…_- Rufus intentó sonar razonable.

_- Me niego a abandonar la búsqueda_- Hermione dio un golpe sobre la mesa interrumpiendolo.

El jefe del departamento se puso de pie de manera intimidante y con una voz amenazadoramente sosegada se dirigió a la castaña- _Usted no está en posición de negarse a nada, esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden de su superior ¿me ha entendido?, solo lleva algo más de un año en este departamento y se que a ascendido rápidamente , pero quiero que le quede bien claro que aquí las ordenes las doy yo_–

La castaña le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- _Ah por cierto señorita Granger, en estos días recibirá a su nuevo compañero, el señor Le Brun, espero que se comporte a la altura de las expectativas …_- Añadió Rufus en un tono de voz petulante.

La castaña alcanzó a oír sus palabras mientras abandonaba el despacho iracunda.

Mientras caminaba hacia su despacho podía oírse en toda la planta el sonido de unos estruendosos relámpagos. Nadie tuvo el coraje de acercarse a ella para tratar de aplacar el ensordecedor sonido.

A pesar de su juventud y de llevar poco tiempo trabajando en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Hermione había conseguido destacar y hacerse un nombre en la élite de los Aurores. Entre sus compañeros era conocida como la Leona Justiciera, implacable, noble y astuta, entre los villanos era conocida como Arpía de Azkaban, puesto que ostentaba el primer lugar en ser la Aurora más joven que ha conseguido meter a más criminales en esa prisión, algunos incluso la temían más que a los propios Dementores, aunque una pequeña parte de las anécdotas y proezas que se le atribuían estaban ensalzadas con pábulos inventados por el propio Ministerio para amedrentar y mantener los índices de criminalidad bajos...

Harry y Ron se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

_- Creo que deberíamos entrar y hablar con el ella_ – Dijo el moreno mientras observaba la puerta y se estremecía ante el sonido de los relámpagos.

_- Tienes razón amigo, deberías entrar_- Lo animó el pelirrojo.

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿tú también podrías hablar con ella?_- Dijo Harry mientras le daba un leve empujón al pelirrojo.

- Oh _vamos, la idea ha sido tuya, a demás a ti se te da mejor hablar con ella, entiendes el pensamiento femenino, yo me pierdo en la primera frase…-_ intentó escaquearse.

Harry lo miró seriamente mientras exhalaba un suspiro y se acercaba al pomo de la puerta escuchando de nuevo el intimidado relámpago. Antes de girar el picaporte miró al pelirrojo y le dijo- _eres un cobarde Ron que lo sepas_-. Ron esbozó una sonrisa al ver al moreno perderse tras la puerta de madera- _Seré un cobarde, pero al menos soy un cobarde vivo…_-

* * *

><p><em>- Merlín Fleur, no es tan difícil, concéntrate…ponle actitud…fuerzas…ganas<em>- Le decía Pansy a la rubia mientras se frotaba las sienes y caminaba en círculos a su alrededor.

_- Uhg, no puedo, es_…_muy difícil_, _parece que tengo algún tipo de trastorno motor_- Fleur hacia sus mejores esfuerzos por adquirir una postura masculina al moverse y modular su voz al mismo tiempo para que sonara "varonil". Se encontraba frente al espejo con una pasarela la cual habían improvisado con una de las alfombras del salón.

_- Oh, como puede ser que hayas conseguido lo más difícil que es memorizar toda la información al detalle y no poder simplemente caminar y andar como un hombre, es sencillo, mira así...- _la morena se movía con soltura tomando determinadas posturas como mantener las manos en los bolsillos, casi parecía un modelo profesional.- _Venga inténtalo tú_- animó a la rubia para que imitara sus movimientos.

Fleur puso cara de concentración e intentó caminar como un chico duro, imitando los gestos que había visto a Pansy hacer.

- _No, no, no. No muevas las caderas, ¿Por qué mueves las caderas?-_ La ojiverde estaba perdiendo los papeles.

_- Esto es imposible…no va a dar resultado…yo…soy demasiado femenina…-_ Dijo dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas. Fleur estaba agotada, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía y su voz seguía sonando demasiado aguada.

_- De eso nada, rendirse no es una opción. Venga arriba, desde el principio_- Pansy tiró de ella y la obligó a repetir los mismos movimientos una vez tras otra, y si era necesario se pasarían toda la noche hasta que lo consiguiera…

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí puedo escribir…por ahora, espero que les haya gusta, el capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior, pero bueno…lo que me vaya pidiendo la historia. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré darle un poco más de ritmo a esto. Felices vacaciones a todos.<strong>

**Cuidaros y nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré darle un poco más de ritmo a la historia…"**_** ¡Já!, menudas vacaciones más movidas, y yo que quería descansar…en fin menos mal que cuento con unos días más de vacaciones que el resto, intentaré aprovecharlos.**

_**Lara Pound-Stark**__**, **__**Karean**__**, **__**Loriel**__** y**__** Caesaraugusta,**_ **gracias por los comentarios, si es que sois más buenos que el pan, seguro que los reyes os han traído muchas cosas. Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo y siento el retraso, os mando un fuerte abrazo**.

**Como siempre J.K. es la dueña de H.P. y sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III<em>: Fiera, Pelos y Plan en marcha

Harry se mantenía desde hacía algo más de media hora en completo silencio, sentado correctamente sobre una incómoda silla metálica frente a Hermione que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del despacho haciendo aspavientos mientras se desahogaba tras la conversación con Scrimgreour. La castaña se veía realmente enfurecida, incluso podía jurar que cuando se encontraban en ese estado de cólera sus ojos se oscurecían unos tonos y la melena se le encrespaba ligeramente dotándola de una imagen intimidatoria.

El joven Auror por un instante creyó haber regresado a su primer año en Hogwarts donde de la mano de la Profesora Mcgonagall recibía su primera _regañina _junto a Ron por haber llegado tarde. No era secreto para nadie y bien había comprobado en varias ocasiones que cuando Hermione se enfadada podía ser realmente intimidante.

Un atronador relámpago lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo brincar ligeramente sobre su asiento.

_- ¿Te lo puedes creer?-_ Le preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la indignación en su cara era claramente visible. Harry antes de contestar continuó analizando su lenguaje corporal. Hermione mostraba evidentes síntomas de nerviosismo, estrés y cansancio, incluso en el último mes había desarrollado un tic en la pierna derecha la cual movía incesantemente cada vez que estaba en posición de reposo, él achacaba esto a su ingesta descontrolada de cafés y al exceso de trabajo.

Finalmente el joven de pelo azabache respondió- _Es…inaudito…apenas puedo creerlo_- La ex-Gryffindor soltó un largo suspiro y rodeó el escritorio, para coger un pequeño vaso de plástico vació el cual rellenó de café con un hechizo silencioso.

– _¿Te apetece uno_?- Le preguntó a su amigo mientras alzaba el vaso de plástico. Él sin quitarle los ojos de encima negó con la cabeza y posteriormente viendo que comenzaba a relajarse se dispuso a sermonearla un poco_- Hermione… ¿Crees que es sano tomar tanto café?-_

En seguida captó la atención de la joven aurora quien tardó apenas unos escasos segundos en clavar sus ojos sobre él. Si algo odiaba la ex–gryffindor era ser sermoneada. Una cosa es dar los sermones y otras recibirlos solía decirse a sí misma a menudo, pero tratándose de Harry siempre acababa haciendo una excepción.

Con un mohín en sus labios replicó – _Me mantiene despierta y me despeja la mente_- La joven se apoyó sobre el escritorio mientras sostenía en una mano el vaso con el oscuro y humeante elixir del que tanto abusaba, y con la otra agarraba uno de los informes que había sobre su mesa.

Harry se removió en el asiento antes de continuar- _Si descansaras lo suficientes no necesitarías tomar tanto café_-

La castaña evitó el contacto visual ya que sabía que el muchacho continuaba mirándola, aun así frunció el ceño y objetó- _No bebo tanto café…-_

El pelinegro soltó un bufido antes de seguir cuestionándola -_ ¿Cuántos te has tomado en lo que llevábamos de mañana_?-. Ahora era la Ex-gryffindor quien se removía incómoda sobre el escritorio al ver que su compañero tenía razón, en realidad ni siquiera le gustaba aquel sabor amargo, si lo consumía era porque simplemente conseguía mantenerla espabilada.

Finalmente Hermione espetó- _Metete en tus asuntos Potter_-, acompañó el comentario con una tenue sonrisa tal y como hacía cuando se sentía acorralada.

El joven auror viendo que su amiga parecía haber abandonado el estado de cólera, (tal y como anunciaba la ausencia de relámpagos) se puso de pie y le dijo- _Esta bien… me marchó y te dejo tranquila, pero primero prométeme que vas a reducir el consumo de esto…-_ Le arrebató el vaso de las manos y la miró a los ojos seriamente, la castaña comprendiendo la preocupación de su amigo así que asintió y le ofreció algo parecido a una sonrisa tranquilizadora- _Esta bien tú ganas…-_

Harry contentó por haber logrado su objetivo dio un sorbo del humeante café mientras sonreía ampliamente, pero seguidamente su sonrisa desapareció cuando el amargo sabor invadió sus papilas gustativas, y acabó escupiendo el liquido ingerido - ¡_¿Ni si quiera le echas un poco de azúcar?!-_ demandó haciendo a la joven bruja soltar una sonora carcajada.

El muchacho de ojos azules tomó una servilleta y se la pasó por la lengua tratando de sacarse el amargo sabor. - _Puaj…haber si puedo conseguir un zumo de calabaza para arrancarme este horrible sabor…_- comentó antes de salir del despacho dejando a una Hermione ligeramente divertida por su acción.

Nada más salir por la puerta expresando diversas muecas de desagrado Ron se abalanzó sobre su compañero y lo interrogó -¿_Ya está? ¿Has conseguido amansar a la fiera?_- preguntó en tono de humor lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que cualquiera pudiese oírlos.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- _Si…ya se encuentra más tranquila…-_ Dijo sin olvidar el amargo sabor en su boca.

- _Estoy seguro de que Hermione hubiese acabado derrumbando todo el Ministerio ¿has oído esos relámpagos?, Era algo realmente tenebroso…No sé como lo consigues-_ El pelirrojo hizo un gesto y se sacudió todo el cuerpo.

Harry continuó sonriendo ante el gesto de su amigo y mientras lo sujetaba por el hombro le dijo- _No es tan complicado, llegas, te sientas, la escuchas sin decir absolutamente nada más de lo necesario, la dejas desahogarse, y cuando menos te lo esperas la tormenta a amainado…-_ se mostró orgulloso, como si de un encantador de basiliscos se tratase.

Ron comenzó a exclamar a su alrededor- _Oh, damas y caballeros, observen al afamado Harry Potter, domador de leones o más bien de leonas, maravíllense con semejante valentía…_- la broma parecía divertir a ambos jóvenes hasta que el pelinegro lo interrumpió y le dijo- _Si, si…anda porque no me haces un favor y me consigues un zumo de calabaza, necesito recuperar uno de mis sentidos_-.

El pelirrojo lo miró un tanto confundido antes de ir a por un par de zumos para brindar por la victoria…

* * *

><p>Pansy esbozando una pícara sonrisa terminaba de arreglarle a Fleur el cuello de la camisa y le ajustaba correctamente la corbata que completaba su traje dándole un aspecto formal y profesional.<p>

- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo me veo?-_ Preguntó la rubia con interés e impaciencia por mirarse en el espejo. La morena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el ímpetu de su amiga, quien parecía un niño pequeño con zapatos nuevos. – _Estas muy bien, pareces todo un Mesier…_- contestó esta.

- _Monsieur, se dice Monsieur, tienes que redondear más los labios_- La rubia de ascendencia francesa la corrigió provocando que Pansy rodara los ojos ante su comentario.

- _Lo que tú digas, eres tú quien tiene que hablar perfectamente el francés no yo, espero que tras estos años en Londres no se te haya olvidado_- Añadió la ojiverde.

- _Eso es algo que nunca se olvida, Mademoiselle Parkinson_- aseguró Fleur remarcando su acento francés apropósito a la vez que arqueaba una de sus cejas.

La rubia que se encontraba frente al espejo mirándose desde diferentes ángulos acabó poniendo una mueca poco convencida- _Merlín…es tan…no sé si voy a poder acostumbrarme…- _Soltó un bufido- _No me termina de convencer, ¿Crees que la otra camisa le iría mejor?, esta es demasiado oscura ¿no? Y esta barba… ¿Por qué tiene tanto pelo?, es tan incómodo y tan poco higiénico…_-

La morena cansada de sus constantes quejas se tocó el puente de la nariz buscando canalizar su paciencia antes de que su mente se iluminara con una idea.

Pansy con una actitud un tanto coqueta comenzó a acercarse a ella con movimientos lánguidos -_Tienes toda la razón…esa barba no te queda nada bien, además he visto que has dejado la bañera completamente llena de pelos y es bastante asqueroso, no tiene nada que ver con la suavidad de tu piel original…pero no te preocupes que tengo una solución para ello_- Pansy sujetó a la rubia transformada en hombre y la llevó al dormitorio.

_- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-_ preguntó Fleur sin fiarse demasiado, pero tan solo recibió como respuesta una risita traviesa.

Una vez en la habitación Pansy le ordenó que se desvistiera y se tumbara en la cama.

_- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué haga qué?-_ Dijo bastante sorprendida y un tanto descontenta.

Pansy la miró divertida- _¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mi?-_ intentó fingir que estaba dolida posicionando una mano sobre su pecho para darle mayor dramatismo.

_- Por supuesto que no confío en ti, ¿tú me has visto?, soy un hombre por tu culpa_- Intentó fingir estar enfadada para continuar la dramatización de la escena, pero la morena no pudo evitar reírse. - _Dime por lo menos que tienes en mente-_ pidió la francesa mientras se desvestía.

Pansy hizo un breve pausa- _Se trata de un remedio muggle muy poderoso…-_ Dijo seriamente para captar la atención de su amiga, y una vez obtenida, sacó una serie de tiras de cera depilatorias_- ¿Qué es eso?_- preguntó la francesa con bastante curiosidad.

- _Ahora mismo lo vas a descubrir…-_

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde y ya en el centro de Londres frente a la entrada que daba a los baños públicos, se encontraban Pansy y Fleur para poner en marcha su plan. La primera llevaba una vistosa Pamela y unas gafas de sol gigantescas que apenas cubrían la marca de una buena bofetada que evidentemente la francesa le había propinado tras haberla expuesto a semejante tortura muggle. La morena aun podía sentía su cara arder por el impacto recibido, pero en su mente no dejaba de repetirse que había merecido la pena, puesto que el estado de la rubia ahora trasformada en Pierre, era mucho peor. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar como la joven se retorcía y pedía clemencia con el aspecto de aquel hombre. <em>"Eso la enseñará a no ser tan quejica"<em> pensó Pansy.

Fleur por su parte continuaba intentado caminar correctamente. Si antes se movía de forma demasiado femenina ahora parecía un robot por el roce de la ropa con su piel irritada, con cada paso maldecía a la ojiverde por haberla torturado de aquella manera.

Antes de despedirse y cerciorándose de que nadie las escucha Pansy se acercó a ella para repasar el plan por última vez.

- _Bien, lo tienes todo, trata de ser lo más rápida y cautelosa posible. Aquí tienes información que te puede resultar útil sobre aspectos relacionados con el Ministerio Francés e Inglés, no interactúes con nadie que no sea la aurora. Te he rentado un piso cerca del Ministerio para evitar levantar sospechas, en el tienes provisto poción multijugos para un par de semanas, no intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo, de eso ya me encargaré yo. Ah y se me olvidaba…-_ Pansy abrió su bolso y de él sacó una cajita alargada, la rubia la tomó entre sus manos para abrirla- _Se que eres un desastre y has perdido la tuya…-_ Fleur observó la varita que había en el interior de la caja mientras continuaba oyendo a su amiga explicándole sus características – _Palisandro, 25 centímetros, rígida, su núcleo es pelo de unicornio, es idéntica a la tuya, me ha costado bastante conseguirla…_-Fleur No pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, en ese momento la hubiese abrazado con todas sus fuerzas pero no quería levantar demasiadas sospechas, así que se limitó a apretar sus manos con fuerza.

_- A partir de ahora estas sola y todo depende de ti, ten mucho cuidado…- _Le dijo Pansy posando un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de desaparecerse de allí.

Fleur apretó con firmeza la varita antes de enconderla en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose a los baños públicos repasó mentalmente el plan, todo estaba en su mente correctamente organizado y secuenciado, su cerebro trabaja como un amplio armario del cual sabía cómo, cuando y donde escoger la información necesaria, se había aprendido al detalle cada elemento y espacio relacionado con el Ministerio y su funcionamiento, como si llevara toda la vida trabajando en él. Por último hizo lo que hacía siempre antes de comenzar una nueva misión, miró en su interior en busca de algún atisbo de duda o miedo, algo que no tuviera seguro o claro y que pudiera echar a perder todo, pero como siempre no lo encontró, tan solo halló confianza en sí misma y eso le proporcionó la fuerza necesaria.

Ya dentro del baño, introdujo los pies en el retrete _"¡Qué asco!"_ pensó, y sin pensárselo dos veces tiró de la cadena para trasladarse al edificio del Ministerio en el subsuelo de la ciudad de Londres a miles de metros de profundidad de la superficie.

Una vez en la planta principal caminó con seguridad y concentración, accediendo a la información necesaria en su cerebro "_Primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, ascensor, segundo piso, departamento de seguridad mágica y cuartel general de Aurores…"._

Nada más llegar a la segunda planta y entrar en el cuartel general, observó un amplio flujo de magos y brujas moviéndose de un lado, memorizó al detalle cada aspecto y objeto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio sobre la pared pegados varios carteles en movimiento de "SE BUSCA".

"_Lo conozco, lo conozco, está muerto, lo conozco, este no sé quien es…"_ pensaba mientras caminaba y observaba cada cartel hasta que se paró en uno que le llamó especialmente la atención, no tanto por sus dimensiones y la palabra "alerta máxima" sino por haberse reconocido a pensar de llevar la máscara, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella foto no le hacía justicia alguna.

Continuó caminando pendiente de todo y de todos mientras el resto parecían ajenos a su presencia, _"Vaya seguridad…no me extraña que ande tanto criminal suelto por las calles". _Al final del pasillo pareció haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

"Hermione Granger"

"_Un cartel bastante cutre para semejante Aurora"_ es lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y sin molestarse tan siquiera en tocar, entró en el despacho…

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan…. ¿Bueno que os ha parecido? el capítulo debería haber sido más largo, peeeero he preferido dejarlo aquí para darle más intriga al asunto, que sino luego no me leéis xD. Bueno que espero que os haya gustado, entretenido, etc. También espero que hayáis tenido un fantástico comienzo de año, que los reyes magos se hayan portado bien con vosotros, y que me lo conteis todo en algún review o MP, y ya no os caliento más la cabeza.<strong>

**Os mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)**


End file.
